SHIKI
by YooDidii
Summary: It's a story about seven souls, seven clans and seven leaders. What will happen to Kagami who tried to fulfill the agreement that made by his great great grandmother? He must to choose one of the six 'colorful' men to become his mate... It seems, Kagami always have a bad luck (or luck?) at his side... AU Fic, Shounen-ai


**Hiya guys! XD**

**New fic, and yeah.. I think this is GoMXKagami fic, but you know me right? So, you'll find slight AoKaga here *grin*  
**

**I dunno.. it's just... I couldn't take out this plot from my head, so I decided to write it he he**

**And thank you so much to my beta, jessiejj for beta'd this story ;)**

**So, please enjoy this story~**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (mild boyxboy), bad language**

**Disclaimer: Still and always... Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei~**

Kagami's though

"Talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHIKI**

The night sky was without stars, even the moon was reluctant to reveal itself. The wind was gusting and thin branches swayed with the wind. There are seven silhouettes in the middle of the desert filled with dead trees. A small silhouette surrounded by six other silhouettes.

"So, which one of us will you choose?", a deep voice broke the silence.

Dark blue orbs looking straight into crimson orbs and a soft voice replied.

"Im sorry but I can't."

The person with pale skin and bored eyes steps closer to the only girl among them.  
"But you promised to choose one of us to become your mate. You left us and disappeared, but now, after such a long time, we finally found you again."

"I'm really sorry. But I can't choose one of you to become my mate ... for now."  
A pair of eyes with two different colors look sharply at the ruby eyes.

"What do you mean? We have been waiting for you patiently for one hundred years, one hundred! And you refuse to choose one of us to be your partner?"  
Crimson eyes looked at them sadly, she furrowed her brows and shook her head.  
"It's not that I don't want to. It's because I can't."  
The blonde guy with gentle eyes grabbed the hands of the beautiful girl with tanned skin.  
"You can tell us the truth. We'll try to understand if you explain to us what actually happened to you."  
She looked at the blonde and the five other men around her. A single tear fell down on her cheek. She gently stroked her belly. Green eyes looked closely at the gesture and widened

"You... you're pregnant?"

GASP!

The six men gasped and tried to get an explanation from their beloved. Violet eyes looked at the girl's belly, his hand reaching out to stroke it.

"Who's the father?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She's trying to calming herself.

"Two years ago, my father introduced me to a man with warm eyes and a gentle smile. He told me that he's my fiance and my future mate. I wanted to turn it down but my father threatened to lock me up and not allow me to see you again. I still stubbornly refused the marriage but my father threatened to hurt all of you if I didn't change my mind. I finally agreed and married the man."

The six figures started emitting a dangerous and wild aura. The pale one with blue eyes hugged the girl and patted her back. She buried her head on the pale man's neck and sobbed softly.

"It's okay. We're not angry with you. Calm down, okay?"

Dark blue eyes looked down at the shaking girl. He can't hide his fury but he tried to speak softly to her.

"...Are you happy with him?"

The lady lift her head and looked straight at the tanned skin man. She nodded weakly and wiped her tears. She told them to sit down and move closer to her.

"You know that I love all of you, right? You're my best friends, my soulmates, my protectors. You guys are always there for me. But we have our responbilities. We have our clan. And we're their future leader. We can't be selfish and we must live our lives."

The red head's expression became soft and he caressed her cheek. The beautiful girl with red eyes smiled brightly and leaned into the warm hand.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be together."

Six pairs of eyes looked at her curiously. She stood up and was unconciously stroking her belly again.

"My clan's diviner told me, there will be a time when our descendants will meet. They will be friends and have a bond like ours. That's the time when my choosen descendant will choose who will be his or her mate between yours. And I hope, your descendants will accept anything that my childrens decide."

The six men with diferent hair and eye colors looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Okay, we'll agree with this arrengement, but you must promise us one thing. Your choosen descendant will **not be allow** to mate with another boy or girl **other than** our descendants. Do you agree?"

"I agree."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kagami's P.O.V**

"That dream again."

It has been a week since I started having these dreams. At first, it was like an old movie, unclear and blurry. But slowly, the dreams became more vivid. I can't look at their face clearly. But I realized something... funny. They all have a different color of eyes and hair.

Like a rainbow.

Uuugh, I just felt something familiar about all those eyes and the situation. It's like I was there, standing with them. And when I woke up, I can't shake this weird déjà-vu like feeling. And honestly, I was trying to ignore it.

"So confusing."

Oh hey! Sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kagami Taiga. You can call me Kagami, and if you're close enough to me, you can call me Taiga. But never ever try to call me 'Tiger', 'Tora', 'cute' or something like that!

No! Of course I have never been called that!

...

...

Okay, just once...

Or a couple of times...

Just stop looking at me like that!

"Taiga."

That familiar voice at a time like this, early morning. Yup, I know who is it.

"Come in Tatsuya."

A beautiful face with raven hair, pale skin and a slim body came through my bedroom door. He smiled softly at me. I'll introduce him to you. His name is Himuro Tatsuya. We have the same age but he more like an older brother to me. And I must tell you something important!

Never underestimate this man, cause he can beat you into a pulp in only a minute.

No. I'm not kidding.

And the annoying part is...

He's really really reaaally overprotective... of me.

God damn it! I'm a big guy! I'm taller than him and I'm sixteen years old!

"Taiga? Why are you dozing off? Are you all right? Something you want to tell me?"

See?

"Huh? Oh! Nah, I'm all right! Just thinking about something."

I put a big grin on my face and it seems Tatsuya believes it.

"Okay, but if something is bothering you, I'll always be there to listen to you, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it Tatsuya. And what the hell brings you here this early?"

"Your father wants to talk to you about something and he also waiting for you for breakfast."

Breakfast at this hour? It's five in the morning! Talk with me? It must be something really important then.

"All right, I'll go to the dinning room in... 15 minutes. Thanks Tatsuya."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Did I heard wrong?

"You'll go to Japan tomorrow. You don't need to prepare anything cause I've taken care of everything for you. You'll go to Teikou high school and meet with... some important people."

"You must be joking, right Old man?"

"I'm not joking Taiga, and stop calling me 'Old man' cause I'm your father."

"So, how do you want me to call you?"

My father grabbed my shoulder while grinning widely.

"Like ... Daddy or Papa?"

What?! I'm not a girl!

"Never."

He pouted slightly and shook my body.

"Come on Taiga~"

"No, I don't wanna. Neither going to Japan or call you.. uughh.. call you **that**."

"Okay, I'll give in... for now."

Stubborn Old man.

"... But Taiga, I'll still send you to Japan tomorrow."

"What?! But-"

He straightens his body and looked at me sharply.

GULP!

Oh crap! I really know that look. My father is serious and he rarely show this side of him. When he's in this mode, there will be no one who can refuse his orders.

"You must to go to Japan Taiga. This is my wish. My order. And I really need your corporation."

"I don't wanna go Old man! I have friends here, and I don't remember anything about Japan since..."

... since my mother's death.

"Taiga..."

His eyes changed and he looked at me softly. He moved closer to me and patted my head.

"I know you don't wanna go cause you don't want to remember about... your mom. But you can't run away forever, son. You must face it. Don't you want to replay and try to pick up pieces of your sweet memories with your mother that were left in Japan?"

Damn it! Hard to admit it but he really is my father. He knows me very well.

"... I still don't wanna go."

"Although you'll finally have your freedom and will be living alone...?"

... Addition. He always knows my wishes too.

Living alone. Without my noisy old man, without mother-hen Tatsuya, without my father's stupid subordinates. And I'll be living far from them. I''ll leave from America to Japan.

Oh God! I've always dreamt about it.

I never say it, but the truth is... I miss Japan. There are my memories with my late mother. I always miss her and slowly I'm beginning to forget her smile. Maybe if I go back to Japan, I'll get back my memories with her.

My father waits for my reply patiently. He searches for the answer through my eyes.

"So... deal or no deal?"

"Deal."

He smiled and I know he's really happy with my decision. But why doI have a bad feeling about this?

"Eeerr.. but Taiga..."

Oh no... I don't like his expression. A mix of nervous and guilt.

"The main reason why I'm sending you to Japan is..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I must be fucking crazy.

Why did I agree to this crazy deal?

And what the hell is up with 'the agreement', 'chosen descendant','chosen mate' and blah blah blah?!

Why me?! Of all people, of all of the Shiki clan descendant until now... Why does it have to be me?!

I must choose one mate from six other clans because of some ridiculous agreement that was made by my great great great-grandmother! And I must do it for my clan's pride, for my old man, for Tatsuya and his father, and for all of the members of the Shiki clan!

They always tell me to do something without thinking about me.

Did they ever think about what I want?

"But in the end, I'm here now..."

Yeah, after my father begged me- yeah, you heard me right. My Old man, the leader of Shiki clan begged me. I finally gave in. He rarely orders or begs me for something, and I can't stop feeling guilty if I refuse his wish. After all, he's my father. My one and only family that I have.

So here I am. In Japan, at my spacious apartment in Tokyo. My Old man wasn't joking when he told me that he had taken care of everything... cause he really has taken care of **everything**. He prepared a large apartment for me. A luxurious one. With a private floor and perfect view of city. I even found my shool uniforms in my closet with other piles of clothes.

When I checked my account, I found a lot of money that I can use to live in Tokyo for a long period.

I don't know if I should be happy or angry with this. I rarely use my old man's money to entertain myself.

It's just not my style.

Okay, maybe some of you are confused about a few thing like.. clans, mate and why I have a rich old man.

What is the Shiki clan? That's my clan. The Shiki clan is one of the strongest Yakuza clans around the world. Yeah, yakuza, like you always see in some movies, animes or mangas. And unfortunately, I'm the heir and the next leader of the Shiki-clan. Usually, the members of the clan call my father _Kumicho_ or the famous name for my father's position is _Oyabun_. Tatsuya father is the _Wakagashira_, a second in command or right-hand of my father in the Shiki clan. And Tatsuya will be the W_akagashira_ too in the future.

There are six famous yakuza clans beside us, and I know all of them.

Don't underestimate me! I may not be the brightest guy in my class, but the seven clans are one of yakuza's basic knowledge. There's the Seirin clan, Touo clan, Rakuzan clan, Kaijou clan, Yosen clan, Shutoku clan and my clan, the Shiki clan. And I heard that all of the clans, except my clan of course.. are living in Japan now.

But, yakuza is just our cover.

The truth is... we're vampires.

Okay, that sounds crazy, right? And a weird mix. Yakuza and vampire.

And no, we don't sparkle. You know what I mean.

Originally, we are vampires. But, as time goes by, we must find a way for us to disguise and hide our identity, and yakuza is the perfect cover. Other people will be afraid of us. They will avoide us, they will not ask or questions about some 'missing people 'case for our... ahem... needs.

But hey! This is 21st century! So we don't have to drink blood or kill people regularly. We rarely drink directly from a human. We have a lot of blood bags and some supplements or a tablet that will decrease our thirst. Yup, like in one of those shoujo manga with a vampire theme. And usually, when we have a mate, we don't take blood aside from our mate's blood. It's like.. ummm... to strengthen the bond? Or something like that.

My mother is... a human. They told me that was one of the reasons of her death...

My father is a vampire and my mother is a human. So, yeah, it means I'm a halfblood.

Okay, I should stop this sensitive topic...

I'm tired, and I've explained about the clans, mates and vampires. So, it's time for me to sleep and prepare for my school life tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Great. Today is a clear day. A really clear day. I can feel my skin burn a little because of the sunlight. We may not burn by sunlight, but we can't stand sunlight for a long time.

And what makes this perfect?

I'm lost.

What did you expect from someone who left Japan for ten years?

But it seems I still have my luck, cause I found someone with the same uniforms as me.

I approached him, and the first word that crosses my mind is...

Gorgeous.

I bet he must have a lot of fangirls and maybe some fanboys as well. He's slightly taller than me. Well-built body, with tanned skin, navy blue hair and sapphire eyes.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me, looking bored, and nodded his head.

"Hn. What do you want?"

How rude! But I'm really sure his deep voice will melt a girl's heart.

"Can you give me directions to Teikou high school?"

He looked at me from head to toes and then smirked.

Oh God. It has only been two minutes but I already wanna punch this guy.

"You see that intersection? Turn left and you'll see a pet shop, turn right. Go straight and you will see another intersection and turn right again, before you meet a dead end, turn right once again."

Okay, maybe he's a jerk but he's not that bad.

"Okay, thank you!"

He smirked again and muttered 'you're welcome'. I left him but I can fell his eyes on my back.

Creepy bastard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shit!

Shiiiitttt!

Son of a bitch!

... Sorry for my bad language. But I'm really angry right now.

He tricked me!

I followed his directions and nearly got lost again, but when I succeeded to follow his directions, I was back at the place where I met him!

When I asked other people, she told me to turn right from the first intersection and in five minutes I finally found my lovely new school.

Fuck.

I saw the large gate and intended to enter it, but someone pulled on me.

"Hey you! Stop!"

And I was face to face with a guy with green hair and emerald eyes with glasses. He has an unique aura around him. He looks intelligent. And let me guess...

"... a member of the student council?"

He fixes his glasses and lets go of me.

"Right. And you get a penalty cause you broke one of the school's rules!"

"What the hell have I done?!"

"You're late. And your penalty double because you used bad language around school."

What?! Got penalties on my first day of school? It's not funny!

"But I can explain why I-"

"Morning Midorima. If you have that kind of sour face in the morning, other students will be afraid of you."

That voice!

"Shut up Aomine! I don't need your opinion!"

"It's him! He's the one who made me late!"

The men named Aomine and Midorima raised their eyebrows.

"Can you explain what actually happened Aomine?"

"I don't know him and I never met him before."

Liar!

"He's lying! He gave me the wrong directions and I nearly got lost because of him!"

Midorima was glaring at Aomine but he ignored him.

"It's because you're stupid, so you can easily be tricked by me."

"You-"

"Both of you, shut up! And give me your student card."

We glared at each other and reluctantly gave our student card to Midorima. After a few minutes, Midorima gave us back the cards.

"Kuroko, lead them to their class. It seems they have the same class as you. And after the class is finished, take them to the student council room to get their penalties."

Who is Midorima talking to?

"All right. This way."

"Whoaaaa!?"

Aomine looked surprised too but after that he just chuckled and ruffled the man's hair, who suddenly appeared behind me.

"I didn't suddenly appear behind you, I was behind you from the start."

And he can read minds too?!

"Ummm... sorry."

"It's okay. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and you...?"

"Oh! Eeerr... My name is Kagami Taiga."

"Tiger huh? Nice name."

Aomine smirked again, but before I could punch him cause his remark, Kuroko stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! Kuroko!"

"Shut up Aomine-kun. It's rude to make fun of someone's name."

Aomine cursed but Kuroko ignored him.

Wow, at a first look, Kuroko is a short guy with teal hair and a beautiful pair of blue eyes that really suit his pale skin, but it's best that I try not to make him angry.

"Kagami-kun, this is Aomine-kun, Aomine Daiki."

"Hn."

I was trying to hold my laugh, cause I could see that Aomine was still angry because of Kuroko's action from before.

"Stop with the chatting and just go to your class, guys!"

Midorima was glaring at us and pointed to the school building.

"And this grumpy guy is Midorima Shintarou."

"Kuroko!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I succeeded to finish the class today without any big commotion. Yeah, at first some students asked me a lot of questions about my life in America and that's really annoying ,but the bell saved my life. Kuroko who sat in front of me stood up and approached me. He also signaled Aomine who sat beside me to follow him.

Suddenly, I heard the girls in my class shouting and squealing together, and my attention fixed on the handsome guy with blonde hair and amber eyes in the front of our class. The blonde looked in our direction and waved his hand.

Hm? So he's Kuroko's and Aomine's friend?

"Kurokochii! Aominechii! Hurry up! Akashichii is waiting for us."

And with that, I was pulled along by Kuroko, followed by Aomine and the blonde to the room with a 'Student Council' sign at the door.

When I entered the room, I saw a tall man with purple hair and violet eyes who munched some.. errr.. candy?

And in the middle of the room, there was a guy with an aura that screamed 'power' around him. He has red hair like me, but his hair is brighter and mine has a shade of black on the tips. His face is a mix of beauty and masculinity.

Is it just me, or have I met with many gorgeous people in this school?

Midorima came to and told us to sit down.

"My name is Akashi Seijurou. I'm the president of the student council. This is Midorima Shintarou, the secretary of the student council and Kuroko Tetsuya is the vice president. The tall guy is Murasakibara Atsushi, the president of 'The sweet lovers club' and the man behind you who can't stop smiling is... our school mascot, Kise Ryouta."

"You're so mean Akashiichi!"

They ignored Kise. I nodded my head and introduced myself. Aomine kept silent and looked bored on his chair.

"Did you make trouble again, Daiki?"

Akashi looked at Aomine sharply, but Aomine didn't flinch. He yawned and stretched his body.

"You know me, right? It's weird if I don't make trouble."

Akashi opened his mouth, but the phone started ringing and stopped him. He picked up the call. He looked serious and spoke politely. Whoever was on the other line must be an important person because he can make Akashi look... stiff.

"Yes, all of them are with me right now. No, we haven't met **her**, sir. Huh? Excuse me, can you please repeat that again, sir?"

Akashi looks surprised for a second but he soon looks stoic again. He stared at me intently while answering the phone.

"Yes. Alright. I think I've met **him**. Yes, I'm sorry. Thank you for your explanation sir, oh all right, I mean thank you Kagami-san."

My eyes widened. All of them were staring at me with shock on their faces after Akashi finished the call.

"Are you... the heir of the Shiki clan?"

Oh shit! Don't tell me...

"Uuumm.. yeah?"

And they were silent.

"..."

"What's your zodiac?"

Midorima broke the silence and stepped closer to me.

Huh?

"Umm.. Leo?"

"My horoscope tells me that today I must avoid Leo. So, sorry, I'm not interested in you."

Horoscope? Leo? What the hell was he talking about?!

"What?! But he's a guy!"

Kise pointed to me with a pout on his lips.

"He looks... bitter, and I only like sweet things."

Murasakibara continued to eat his sweets.

"He's too ordinary to me. I don't like something so common and plain."

Akashi crossed his arms and looked at me flatly.

"He's okay...I think."

Kuroko spoke with a monotone voice, and he wasn't even looking at me!

"And he absolutely doesn't have a pretty face and big boobs, so big no."

SNAP!

Did you hear that? That's the sound of my patience that snapped.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THIS AGREEMENT!"

I pointed to Midorima.

"You! I don't care about you and your horoscope!"

I pointed to Kise.

"I'm sorry I'm a guy but I've never regretted it!"

Then I pointed to Murasakibara.

"And I don't like sweets!"

The next person is Akashi.

"Yeah, I'm just an ordinary person. But sorry, I don't like an uncommon people!"

I pointed to Kuroko.

"You said it's rude to make fun of someone's name, but you don't even look at me when you speak to me!"

And the last person.

"I'm a guy, of course I don't have a pretty face and big boobs. You can find anyone with those characteristics so you don't have to bother me!"

They were stunned and were frozen to the spot.

"Fuck the stupid agreement! Fuck the clans! Fuck the mates! I JUST DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE!"

And I stomped out while cursing under my breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal P.O.V**

After a few minutes, the six men finally snapped from their dazed state. They looked each other and nodded their heads.

Midorima fixed his glasses while blushing slightly.

"They say that Cancer and Leo are compatible."

Kise clapped his hands, looking dreamy.

"Oh! I don't care if he's a guy or a girl, he's so cute!"

Murasakibara stopped eating his sweets and he murmured.

"He's not bitter. He's spicy. And sometimes, I like a spicy taste."

Akashi smirked and closed his eyes.

"I like a wild and big pet. And I also like to tame them, especially a wild tiger."

Kuroko just looked at the door flatly but they could see a pink hue on his cheeks.

"I don't mind looking at him everytime he's speaking."

Aomine's eyes glinted and he licks his lips.

"I like a pretty face and big boobs, but I like the feisty ones more."

And they finally come to one conclusion and one purpose.

'**I'll make Kagami Taiga mine**.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I love Uke!Kagami! I love Yakuza! and I love Vampire! So I mixed them all, and.. Ta-da! a bit chaos I think ha hha**

**N.B : I don't realized that I wrote 2Oth century rather than 21st in this fic until I read the guest's review corrected about it, thank you :D**

** And yeah, I decided to make this story into multiple chapters, Thank you so much for your support guys~**


End file.
